El cisne
by aliencita
Summary: Tuve un sueño muy raro anoche, era sobre una chica que se convertía en cisne. Necesitaba amor para romper el hechizo pero su príncipe se enamora de la chica equivocada y ella se suicida.
1. El principe

_Tuve un sueño muy raro anoche, era sobre una chica que se convertía en cisne. Necesitaba amor para romper el hechizo pero su príncipe se enamora de la chica equivocada y ella se suicida._

Había una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano, en un palacio de paredes de mármol y recamaras gigantescas; un príncipe de pelo platinado y mirada gris que veía, desde su ventana, el mundo con aburrimiento, no había nada que lo motivara a nada.

Había crecido con lujos y lejos del mundo exterior, solo conocía de duques y princesas, de condes y reinas, de duquesas y damas finas de sociedad, de grandes comerciantes y nobles ricos y refinados, todos ellos eran personas que vivían lejos de la realidad del mundo circundante.

Sus padres, el honorable rey Lucius y su esposa, la venerable Narcissa, eran el ejemplo a seguir de todos los nobles. No había familia más elegante y magistral en el mundo que ellos. Las mujeres soñaban con ser cortesanas del rey, los hombres deseaban obtener la gracia de la reina y todos ellos instruían a sus hijas para que fueran las favoritas del príncipe y alentaban a sus hijos para que fueran los mejores amigos.

Torneos de cacería, bailes, galas y fastuosas fiestas organizadas por razones incomprensibles para los plebeyos que día a día se iban hundiendo en la desgracia pero ¿a quién le importaba mientras los reyes estuvieran bien, mientras ellos no perdieran nada, a quien le importaba el pueblo? No había nada de qué preocuparse mientras la nobleza se mantuviera.

Y entre fiestas y bailes pasaba la vida del príncipe Draco, una vida llena de falsas apariencias y modales refinados; de negocios de vida y vida de negocios pero él era feliz así, o lo que él creía que era la felicidad.

Un día, que él creía sería como cualquier otro, se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana observando el atardecer, observando de verdad y no pretendiendo que veía, como hacia la mayoría de las veces. Vio, a lo lejos, una parvada de pájaros que no pudo distinguir.

-¿Observando tu próxima presa, hijo?

Draco se levanto de inmediato cuando vio a su padre a su lado y se inclino en una reverencia. El rey Lucius hizo un gesto con la mano y Draco recobro la postura.

-¿A qué te referías, padre? –pregunto con cortesía el príncipe.

-A los pájaros que veías en la ventana. ¿Por qué no invitas a alguno de tus amigos a cazar mañana? Incluso podrías invitar a alguna doncella y divertirte con ella –El rey veía con interés como el cielo se iba tiñendo de morado a causa de la oscuridad que se iba a haciendo presente. –Si, mañana parece un buen día para salir de la rutina ¿no lo crees así, hijo?

-Claro, padre –dijo el príncipe haciendo una nueva reverencia antes de que su padre saliera del cuarto. Y volteo a ver nuevamente por la ventana, atrayendo nuevamente su atención una ligera luz plateada oculta ligeramente por los arboles del bosque circundante.

A la mañana siguiente el príncipe Draco bajo, como todos los días, a desayunar. En la amplia mesa del comedor, de cerca 20 personas, en un extremo se encontraba su madre, y en el otro, su padre. El príncipe recorrió con la mirada los asientos y señaló uno de ellos al azar, rápidamente aparecieron los sirvientes que le prepararon todo para que se sentara. Esa era la rutina diaria, ver a sus padres distanciados y a él buscando un lugar donde estar.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, cariño? –le preguntó la reina al príncipe.

-Muy bien, madre. –en ese momento le sirvieron el desayuno. Tomó la servilleta y se la colocó en las piernas- Creo que hoy iré a montar a caballo con Theodoro. –dijo comiendo un poco de fruta.

-¿Vas por tus presas? –Interrumpió el rey.- Ese es mi muchacho, un Malfoy no debe de limitarse en nada. Todo lo que debe ser nuestro, será nuestro. Así debe de ser –afirmó dando un ligero pero sonoro golpe en la mesa.

La reina y el príncipe movieron la cabeza afirmativamente y siguieron desayunando en silencio.

-¿Gusta que le prepare su caballo, su señoría? –le preguntó un lacayo a Draco.

-Si. ¿No ha llegado Theodoro? –preguntó sin mirarlo. El lacayo negó.- Muy bien. Avíseme cuando llegue, estaré preparando las cosas para salir. –El lacayo hizo una reverencia y salió.

Draco dio un suspiro y se puso a examinar las armas que tenia, arcos, flechas, ballestas, espadas y demás instrumentos llenaban la habitación. Observaba con detenimiento una daga con incrustaciones de rubí en el mango cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-No puedes ser más ostentoso por que es imposible –dijo alguien con tono burlón.

Draco levantó la vista y sonrió.

-Nott. –dijo por saludo.- ¿Y el lacayo?

-Lo mande a trabajar, ¿para qué rayos quieres que venga a avistarte que ya vengo para acá si de todas maneras voy a entrar? Es una pérdida de tiempo, admítelo- -dijo Theodoro observando sin interés las armas. -¿Por qué rayos no me puedes llamar por mi nombre?

-Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu príncipe –observó Draco.

-Lo siento muchísimo, su señoría. –Theodoro hizo una reverencia- No volverá a pasar –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Eres un idiota, Nott. –dijo Draco riendo.- Ya vámonos.

-Codornices –dijo Theodoro observando el cielo- ¿Cazaremos codornices?

-No. –Dijo Draco- Solo pasearemos.

Theodoro suspiró pero no dijo nada. Odiaba cazar, así que pasear, en definitiva, era una muy, muy buena idea.

Siguieron cabalgando un rato, detrás de ellos se encontraban los sirvientes que los seguían con las provisiones y las demás cosas que necesitaban para la cacería.

-Se rumora que tu madre ya te está buscando mujer –comento Theodoro como quien no quiere la cosa. Draco hizo una mueca.- Se rumora que organizara un baile.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? –preguntó el príncipe con incomodidad.

-Quisiera saber que tan conforme estarías con un matrimonio arreglado –le contestó el chico ligeramente.

Draco se quedó pensativo y no contestó.

Horas después, los sirvientes estaban organizando un picnic en el bosque. Siendo resguardados por los arboles que les brindaban una deliciosa sombra, Draco y Theo se sentaron a merendar. Ninguno de los dos hablo, Theo por que disfrutaba del silencio, Draco por que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Después de comer, se recostaron en el pasto, mirando el cielo. Observando las nubes.

Draco seguía observando las nubes, cuando de repente vio pasar un cisne, impresionado por la gracia del animal, se levanto a buscarlo. El cisne voló bajo, casi rozando las copas de los arboles, Draco lo siguió volviendo la vista al cielo para no perderlo de vista. El cisne siguió volando inclinando sus alas, tocando leventemente las hojas de los arboles. El sol se colaba levemente entre las hojas de los arboles. Conforme se internaba en el bosque, cada vez menos luz pasaba y le dificultaba la visión. El ave empezó a volar más y más bajo. El príncipe la siguió intentando no tropezar con las raíces de los arboles. Supuso que cerca de ahí debía de haber agua, era la única explicación que tenía para las enormes raíces que intentaba esquivar. Y efectivamente, mas adelante pudo ver el reflejo del agua en los troncos de los arboles. El ave se posó delicadamente en el agua. Y Draco pudo verlo con detenimiento. Era un ave excepcional, tenía su plumaje blanco como la nieve, su cuello largo y delgado que le concedía elegancia y se deslizaba suavemente por el agua sin mover un solo musculo. El ave se giro quedando de frente a él y el príncipe se desconcertó. El ave tenía unos enormes ojos marrones que lo veían con curiosidad y aprensión. Las estrellas se reflejaban en el lago, pero el príncipe nunca se dio cuenta. El sol y la luna en un mismo reflejo en el agua, el cisne nadó hasta quedar por encima del reflejo y una luz lo envolvió; lo cegó solo por un momento, y al intentar enfocar de nuevo, solo pudo una sombra y oír alguien que, a lo lejos, lo llamaba. Draco intentó acercarse a la persona, pero la sombra solo se hundía más y más en el agua conforme cada paso que daba. Al final, Draco solo pudo ver como un mechón de cabello castaño desaparecía en la profundidad del lago.

-Draco –oyó que lo llamaban- Draco –desvió la mirada del lago- ¡DRACO!

El príncipe despertó de golpe. Observó a su alrededor y trató de reconocer donde se encontraba. Seguían en el bosque, Theodoro estaba a su lado y los sirvientes empezaban a empacar. Estaba oscureciendo.

-Es hora de irnos, Draco. –le dijo su compañero con calma. -¿Te sientes bien?, pareces nervioso.

-Sí, no es nada –le contestó todavía desorientado- Vámonos –se levantó del piso y se sacudió las ropas.

Cabalgaron en silencio hasta que pudieron vislumbrar las luces del castillo.

-¿Qué es lo que les dirás? –preguntó Theo.

-Justo lo que quieren oír. Que cacé algo diferente. –Le contestó Draco frunciendo el ceño.- Algo que no se puede servir a la mesa.

A la mañana siguiente, el príncipe bajo a desayunar siguiendo la rutina diaria.

-Hijo –dijo solemnemente el rey Lucius –es hora de que te desposes. –El príncipe hizo una mueca.- Tu madre organizara un baile donde todas las damas casaderas del reino vendrán. Espero que escojas.

-Pero… -comenzó a decir Draco pero se cayó cuando su padre lo oyó replicar- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. –Narcissa y Lucius sonrieron satisfechos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? –pregunto Theodoro mas tarde ese día.

-Parece que mi madre acaba de empezar, -contestó Draco- así que supongo que un par de meses. Odio los bailes.

Theodoro sonrió. Estaban en la Gran Biblioteca Real. Él leía y Draco solo lo veía.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –pregunto el príncipe por enésima vez en una hora.

-Por que a diferencia de usted, su magnífica señoría, yo tengo que seguir estudiando para mantener mi estatus. –le contestó sarcásticamente el chico.

-¿No debería de bastarle a los demás el ver que eres mi amigo? –preguntó Draco molesto.

-Debería pero no es así, además…

-¡Silencio! –Los calló una señora de aspecto severo- esto es la Biblioteca Real, no algún tugurio o una taberna. –los chicos se callaron de inmediato- Silencio, si no quieren que los saque.

Theodoro volteo para ver donde se encontraba la bibliotecaria.

-Pero, pase lo que pase, a la Sra. Prince nunca le importara el estatus que tengamos –dijo divertido.


	2. El lago

_HOLA! muchisimas gracias a las personas que me añadieron a las alertas! :D_

_perdon por no dejar ningun comentario en el capitulo pasado pero es que siempre olvido que esta pagina se maneja con un formato diferente :p ups xD_

_aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo wuju! espero q les guste :D_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2 El lago<p>

La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor siendo su belleza reflejada en un enorme lago de aguas cristalinas.

En el lago nadaban, ordenadamente, los cisnes. Uno a uno se fueron posando bajo el reflejo de la luna y uno a uno se fueron transformando en hermosas doncellas. Altas y esbeltas, todas hermosas a su manera; las doncellas salieron del lago intentando no mojar más sus vestidos. Cuando todas las jóvenes salieron, un sujeto apareció de entre las sombras y les sonrió.

El hombre era alto y calvo, con una mueca en vez de sonrisa, las jóvenes lo miraron sin expresión alguna.

-Vamos, mis niñas –les dijo- sonrían, que la sonrisa resalta su belleza. –las chicas hicieron una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

El sujeto camino entre ellas, observándolas, checándolas. Su figura alta las intimidaba y sus manos de dedos largos y delgados las hacía temblar cada vez que las recorrían acariciando sus rostros.

-Oh, mis preciosas cisnes. –Dijo el sujeto- Mi pequeña, necesitas alimentarte mejor –dijo observando a una de ellas y la joven desvió la mirada.- Aquí tienen su comida. –y señalo una canasta llena de fruta y pan.

Las chicas corrieron a la canasta y se empezaron a repartir la comida. Dos de ellas se rezagaron.

-¿Qué pasa, mis amores? –les dijo el hombre al notar que no iban a comer con las demás. Las jóvenes solo lo vieron. Una de ellas, de pelo rubio larguísimo, se reunió con las demás.- Muy bien, mi Luna, muy bien. –Dijo con satisfacción- ¿Y tú, mi preciosa Hermione? –La chica en cuestión, tenía unos ojos castaños enormes que en ese momento lo miraban con odio- ¿Qué pasa, mi pequeña? No me veas así –la chica no desvió la mirada.- ¡Te dije que no veas así!- le grito enojado. El resto de las chicas se asustaron y dejaron de comer. Luna siguió escogiendo entre la comida sin inmutarse.- Niñata estúpida –la jalo del cabello de tal forma que ella termino de rodillas- que no se te olvide que YO manejo tu vida. –Hermione tenía una mueca de dolor pero siguió sin decir una palabra y el odio de sus ojos siguió imperturbable.- Y ustedes –dijo señalando al resto de las chicas con tanta saña que retrocedieron un poco- tiene prohibido darle comida. Si me entero que lo hacen, probaran mi ira. –y soltó los rizos de la chica.

Ella se levanto de inmediato y abrió la boca para replicar pero una mirada de Luna la hizo callar.

El sujeto le echo una última mirada de furia y se perdió en el bosque. Luna se acercó a Hermione y le ofreció una manzana que ella acepto gustosa.

-¿Estas loca?, ¿no lo oíste? –grito una chica de pelo negro corto- ¡Nos matará si descubre que tomó la comida!

-¿No crees que estar muerta es mucho mejor que ser un pato todo el día?

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada, porque todas coincidían en la respuesta.

-No tenias por qué contestarle así a Parvati –le dijo Luna cuando buscaban algunas bayas.

-Lo sé –Hermione suspiro- tienes razón, pero ya verás como pronto dejaremos de ser patos –dijo con pose heroica.

-Cisnes –la corrigió Luna.

-Si, eso.

Las chicas siguieron buscando bayas en silencio.

-Debes de dejar de molestarlo –dijo la rubia con ligereza- Entiendo que nos quieras ayudar, ninguna somos felices así, pero nos estas poniendo en peligro. –Hermione suspiro de nuevo- Mira –dijo señalando un árbol- una ardilla.

-Eres tan especial –dijo Hermione riendo a carcajadas- Puedo entender por qué te escogió. Eres única. –y la abrazó. Luna sonrió.

-¡Chicas! –Gritó una joven de pelo rojizo- Lavender consiguió unos pescados y Parvati ya tiene lista una fogata –les dijo emocionada- ¡Vamos a cenar pescado cocido!

Hermione y Luna se levantaron también emocionadas y corrieron con la chica pelirroja.

En una piedra cerca del lago una ranita de color verde, con unas graciosas rayas alrededor de los ojos, veía a las jóvenes jugueteando alrededor del fuego.

La ranita croó para llamar a atención de una de ellas. Luna se acercó y le sonrió.

-Hola, ranita Harry –lo saludó- ven, sube –le ofreció su mano y Harry saltó en ella- Hoy no te he visto en todo el día ¿Dónde andabas?

La ranita Harry le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía "fui a buscar ranitas". Luna rió y lo llevó con las otras chicas.

-Hola, Harry –lo saludo Hermione y varias chicas más se acercaron a saludar.

-¿Alguna noticia? –Preguntó Ginny, la pelirroja; y la ranita negó con la cabeza- ¿Y Ron y Neville tampoco han regresado? –la ranita volvió a negar y las chicas suspiraron cabizbajas.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa? –dijo una muchacha de pelo oscuro que se encontraba sentada a unos metros de ellas- ¿Por qué les confían nuestras vidas a unos estúpidos animales?

-Cállate, Lavender –le contestó Hermione mientras la ranita la veía indignado inflando los cachetes –que Harry no es el único que come insectos ahora. –Lavender la vio ofendida.

-Estamos todas en esto- dijo Luna mientras le acariciaba la cabecita a Harry- Y si para eso tengo que confiar en una rana o un gusano, lo haré.

-Si, pero tú eres rara –le contesto Parvati, una chica de pelo negro corto- No nos extrañaría, si antes de poder hablar con los animales, ya lo hubieras intentado.

-¡YA CALLENSE! –Gritó Ginny- Estamos todas destinadas a convertirnos en cisnes hasta que ese lunático decida qué hacer con nosotras, así que creo que, mínimamente, podríamos llevarnos bien.

-Además de que ni tu ni Lavender están haciendo algo para intentar salir de esto –reclamó Hermione.

-Miren –dijo de repente Luna y las chicas voltearon a la dirección a la que apuntaba- un conejo.

Las chicas empezaron a reír al ver que, efectivamente, había un conejo cerca del claro del bosque que las observaba curioso sobre sus dos patas.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, pero las chicas siguieron riendo, olvidándose por un instante, lo miserable que se habían vuelto sus vidas.

Ya era mediodía cuando Harry, la ranita, decidió salir del lago y posarse en una piedra a tomar el sol.

Estaba muy a gusto, relajándose en la piedra, cuando otra ranita salió del lago y se sentó junto a él. Harry la miró extrañado pero no dijo nada, y siguió tomando el sol. La otra ranita se acercó un poco más él.

-_¿Qué quieres? _–preguntó Harry.

La otra ranita lo miro dudoso, pero al final hablo.

-_¿Por qué te juntas con esas?_ –Harry lo miró sin entender - _Las cisnes, ellas no son de nuestro mundo._

_-Es algo que a ti no te incumbe._

_-Te estás metiendo en cosas más allá de nuestras capacidades, solo somos unas ranas y tu estas intentando ayudarlas a volver a ser humanas. Cuando vuelvan a ser lo que eran, ellas se olvidaran de ti y te cocinaran en una sopa._

Harry lo vio divertido y le contestó.

-_Si tú no fueras rana y yo viera que te estás ahogando, y estuviera en mí poder ayudarte, lo haría, aunque rescatarte no te quitaría lo idiota, no por eso te voy a dejar morir, ¿no crees?_

La ranita lo vio feo y de un salto se sumergió en el agua, mientras Harry volvía a acomodarse para tomar el sol.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo.

-Pero madre, no quiero ir –replicaba el príncipe Draco, mientras una de las sirvientes le ayudaba (o más bien vestía) a ponerse el traje del día. Narcissa se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama de su hijo.

-Es necesario, el hechicero nos tiene que decir que día es el más apropiado para poder hacer la fiesta y que puedas encontrar una buena esposa.

-Pero... –iba a replicar Draco cuando el rey entro. Todos hicieron una reverencia, mientras Lucius los veía con la cabeza en alto.

-Mi reina, Draco no podrá ir a perder el tiempo con tus sandeces mágicas, ya que, le he organizado una excursión de caza con los hijos de los nobles más destacados de la región –dijo Lucius con desinterés.

-¿No crees que es algo arriesgado? El bosque es muy peligroso –dijo Narcissa alarmada.

-Nada mejor que un poco de miedo para forjar el carácter –puntualizó el rey mirando a su hijo. Draco sintió que mas que forjar el carácter su padre lo estaba probando para convencerse a si mismo de que realmente podría ser rey- Así que no se hable más. Tú –señaló a su esposa- iras a ver a tu brujo sola y tú –miro a Draco- arréglate que llegan a medio día.

* * *

><p><em>Ushh nuestro rey Lucius siempre tan ahmm adorable (sexy como el solo) ejemm volviendo a la cordura<em>

_un beso a mi betita Rinla y esperamos que les halla gustadoo_

_si dejan un review, Draco ira a rescatarlas de una torre encantada! :D (no pregunten como van a llegar ustedes a la torre solo tengan por seguro que el ira por ustedes)_


	3. La chica rubia en la rama del arbol

No se por que nunca hablo en los espacios de la autora. Asi que hoy nos encontramos en **_¨¨El rincón de la loca¨¨_** osease yo, primero que nada:

Muchas gracias a **H3L3N4** por su review, es el primero q recibo! Muchísimas gracias! Igual muchas gracias a las que me marcan con sus alertas como **wolvesdrinktea** (o.O!) q fue la primera en agregarme en las alertas, también muchas gracias a **harryandale**, a** michi nolet** por sus tres alertas (gracias gracias gracias!) y a **StephaniePotterGray**!

Y antes de que me desate hablando aquí el capi:

* * *

><p>Narcissa iba en el carruaje rumbo a cierta zona poco agradable del reino. Se dirijia a casa del hechicero. Iba en silencio y sumida en sus pensamientos (la mayoría de ellos superficiales), hasta que llegaron.<p>

Narcissa asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla y arrugó la nariz. Frente a ella estaba una choza de dos pisos, que se veía bastante gris y maltratada, nada que ver con los palacios a los que estaba acostumbrada.

El mozo la ayudo a bajar y ella camino hacia la puerta, a un lado de esta estaba un letrero que rezaba: _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, hechizero local._

-Creía que nada mas los miembros de la realeza tenían nombres larguísimos… -pensó la reina y tocó la puerta.

-Buenos días- la saludo un tipo altísimo y de larga barba blanca al tiempo que le abría la puerta- Pase, su majestad. –Narcissa lo siguió.

La casa, por dentro, era la cosa más limpia y ordenada que jamás había visto la reina. En algún momento, recordó que era la reina y que no podía tener la boca abierta de la impresión, así que la cerro de golpe.

Albus le ofreció una silla a Narcissa y ella se sentó. También le ofreció un poco de té, que ella acepto más que nada por cortesía, no le apetecía tomar nada que un plebeyo le pudiera ofrecer. El hechicero se sentó frente a ella.

Él jugueteaba con los dedos sobre la mesa, y ella guardo silencio. Le incomodaba el silencio, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de silencio donde, alguien que no era ella, tenía el control.

-Puede tomar del té. –Comentó el anciano- Le aseguró que no lo he envenenado. –y sonrió. Narcissa se ruborizó y mentalmente se escandalizó, la reina nunca se ruborizaba frente a un plebeyo, no era correcto (ni remotamente posible); pero le dio un sorbo al té y se impresionó. Era el mejor té que había probado en su vida.- De iris, es de flor de iris. –le dijo el anciano.

Narcissa abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero cambió de parecer y la volvió a cerrar. Albus no parecía para nada incomodo con el silencio y eso era lo que le incomodaba a ella. Ellos deberían de incomodarse con su silencio, o esperar con ansias lo que ella podría decir, ella nunca debía ser la incómoda.

-Usted ha venido a consulta acerca de la fecha para hacer el baile. –dijo Albus con simpleza tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Su majestad –le corrigió Narcissa ofendida.

-Oh, no tiene por qué hablarme de esa manera, solo soy otro ciudadano más- le contestó Albus con afabilidad - Puede llamarme Albus o Dumbledore o con cualquiera de mis otros 4 nombres.

Narcissa se ofendió más y abrió y cerró la boca indignadísima.

-Usted quiere hacer la fiesta el segundo día de luna llena, ¿no es asi? –le dijo Albus saboreando su té. La reina asintió sorprendida, ni siquiera su esposo sabía que día tenía pensado.- Bueno, pues ese día no. –Narcissa hizo el ademan de hablar pero Albus la interrumpió- Si usted quiere que su hijo sea feliz y se convierta en un buen rey con una buena mujer a su lado, no puede hacer la fiesta ese día. Lo siento.

Narcissa no sabía que pensar de ese anciano. Por un lado, creía verdaderamente, que era un hechicero poderoso, bueno, al menos lo creía antes de verlo y ahora intentaba pensar que no era un viejillo chiflado, pero podía estar segura de algo, chiflado o no, ese anciano sabía cosas, cosas que nadie más sabía.

-¿Qué día podría ser? –preguntó haciendo cuentas mentales.

-De preferencia ninguno de ese mes.

-¿Ninguno? Pero ¿está usted loco? ¿Sabe lo importante que es este baile? –pregunto escandalizada.

-Solo es importante para obligar a un chico de 20 años a conseguir una esposa que seguramente no amara en toda su vida. Así que no creo que haya prisa en ese proceso. –le dijo Albus calmadamente comiendo un poco de pan dulce- Aunque si quiere una fecha, se podría decir que el jueves de la segunda semana del mes.

Narcissa se levantó, eso era lo único que quería saber. Sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa con monedas de oro y la puso en la mesa y se dispuso a salir.

-No es necesario que me deje esto. –dijo el anciano señalando el dinero- Estoy seguro de que volverá, y si sus deseos de dejar aquí esta bolsita siguen presentes la puede dejar. –sonrió mientras Narcissa la veía confundida- Tenga –le dio una bolsita con hierbas- probablemente el príncipe vuelva resfriado de su excursión por el bosque. Hágalo en un poco de té y se recuperara muy rápido. –le dirigió una ultima sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Narcissa se subió rápidamente al carruaje y en cuanto la puerta se cerro empezó a hacer un berrinche de miedo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido mas humillada.

* * *

><p>El príncipe Draco se dirigía junto con Theo y los jóvenes que su padre había convocado a aquella excursión. Iban cargados con armas y demás cosas para la cazeria, ya que estarían cerca de 3 dias ahí y el rey no los dejo llevar provisiones <em>"un hombre digno de alardear que se es hombre debe de poder alimentarse solo en situaciones de adversidad"<em> les había dicho. Draco consideraba que todo eso era una absoluta idiotez pero asi lo había mandado el rey y se tenia que hacer.

Theo venia sumido en sus pensamientos (como siempre) pensando cosas que seguramente Draco consideraría aburridas; atrás de él venían 3 muchachos, uno alto y delgado de porte fino y los otros dos anchos de espalda y con aspecto de gorila, y que parecía que iban cuidando al chico delgado.

Llegaron a un claro, cerca de un riachuelo y empezaron a armar el campamento, o al menos Draco y Theo lo hacían mientras Blaise Zabini, el mas delgado de los chicos, les decía a Crabbe y Goyle que hacer. Draco lo vio con fastidio.

-Que persona más insoportable –pensó.

Cuando los campamentos estuvieron listos, decidieron (o al menos Draco y Theo acordaron) que lo mejor era conseguir algo para comer (entiéndase cazar) y cortar leña para empezar una fogata. Blaise Zabini decidió que Crabbe, Goyle y él se quedarían a cortar la leña y a preparar la fogata. Theo acepto la oferta arrastrando a Draco antes de que decidiera arrancarle la cabeza al cretino ese.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros en silencio y cuando Draco creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos empezó a quejarse.

-Es un estúpido, no puedo creer que alguien de la realeza pueda ser tan pedante y tan egocéntrico y narcisista… –Draco se callo cuando oyo a Theo atacado de la risa.- ¿de que diablos te ries?

Theo tuvo que agarrar aire para no empezar a ponerse morado mientras seguía riendo.

-¿De que te ries? –dijo el rubio cada vez más enojado.

- Un noble que es narcisista…. Jajajajaja ni….. jajajajaja egocéntrico… jajajajajaja… realmente… -agarro aire- realmente ha de ser algo poco común –y siguió riendo, rió tanto que Draco poco a poco se empezó a reir con el y terminaron recargados en un árbol agarrándose de las costillas que les empezaba a doler de tanto reir.

-Eres un tonto –le dijo el rubio agarrando aire.- tenemos que ir por la comida. Estúpido Zabini, es un inútil. Hay que separarnos, tenemos que encontrar algo de comer, antes que los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle se coman las tiendas. –Theo asintió con burla- ¿Te parece bien si vas por la derecha y yo por la izquierda?.

-Claro –le contesto Theo tensando la cuerda de su arco- No te vayas a perder –le dijo con sorna antes de desaparecer entre los arboles.

El rubio tomo su camino sin encontrarse nada interesante, solo arboles y mas arboles. Llevaba cerca de 15 minutos caminando hasta que se encontró a un venado, asi que decidió seguirlo.

El venado recorría inocentemente el bosque, mientras Draco lo perseguía "sigilosamente" y lo ponemos entre comillas porque lo único para lo que el príncipe era bueno, era para cazar señoritas y no animales que para eso tenía a sus criados.

Asi que el animalito siguió su camino, completamente ajeno al "inminente peligro" que corria. Draco se oculto detrás un árbol, saco una flecha y tenso el arco, apunto con cuidado y disparo, pero el venado se movio justo a tiempo, quedando la flecha clavada en un árbol.

El venado se le quedo viendo curioso, se dio la media vuelta y camino con tranquilidad. Draco se desespero, saco una nueva flecha mientras corria para alcanzar al animal, y no tardo mucho en hacerlo. El animal caminaba con una tranquilidad, como si nadie lo persiguiera y pretendiera comérselo. Draco volvió a tensar la flecha y la disparo, pero le dio a una rama que el rubio podría jurar que hacia un segundo no estaba ahí. Frunció el ceño, saco una nueva flecha; esto ya era personal, él sabia que no era el mejor cazador del reino (nunca lo admitiría en voz alta) pero tampoco podía ser tan malo.

Siguió nuevamente al venado, ignorando el hecho de que se iba internando cada vez mas en el bosque y el cielo empezaba a oscurecer y que la luna ya estaba brillando en todo su esplendor.

Tenso por tercera vez el arco y se preparo para disparar. Apunto con cuidado al animal que ahora se encontraba comiendo un poco de tierno pasto. Jalo un poco la flecha y …

-El es un animal protegido, nunca podras darle así. –le dijo una voz desde lo alto.

Draco pego un brindo y grito mientras soltaba la flecha que salió disparada a algún lugar del bosque.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? –preguntó desorientado.

-Aquí arriba –dijo la voz.

Draco alzo la vista y se topo con una chica de pelo rubio larguísimo que lo veía con curiosidad y que estaba sentada de lado en la rama de un árbol.

-¿Quién diablos eres tu? –pregunto todavía confundido.

-No sabía que a los príncipes les permitían hablar asi. –le contesto la chica- Soy Luna. Mucho gusto.

Draco abrió la boca poniendo cara de estupido. ¿Cómo diablos había sabido que era un príncipe?.

-La ropa. –le dijo la rubia y el chico se reviso- tus ropas son de la Real Casa Imperial de Moda y traen el escudo de armas del Rey. Por eso lo supe. –dijo con simpleza viéndolo desde arriba

Draco cerro la boca e intento recuperar la dignidad perdida.

-¿A que te referías con que el venado es un animal protegido? ¿Qué acaso eres la salvadora de los animales? –le dijo con algo de desprecio viendo el vestido blanco que lucia.

Luna se balanceo de atrás hacia adelante en el árbol y termino de cabeza viendo al príncipe sosteniéndose solo con sus piernas en la rama.

-No, no lo soy, pero seria algo lindo ¿no lo crees?

-eh…. _Sé educado, sé educado, es una damisela…. ¿En apuros? Creo que el que esta en apuros soy yo…._ Eh… no lo se. –le contestó.

-Hoy anocheció temprano –le dijo la chica todavía de cabeza. Draco volteo a ver el cielo y efectivamente, ya no había ni un rastro de sol en el. Sin una antorcha le seria difícil volver al campamento, ¿en que momento se entretuvo tanto con ese estúpido venado?.

La rubia se balanceo de nuevo y se sento en la rama.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo y de un salto se bajo del árbol. Se sacudió un poco la tierradel vestido y empezó a caminar.

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde vas a irte? ¡Estamos a la mitad del bosque por si no lo habías notado! –dijo algo molesto.

-Ron y Neville ya deben de haber vuelto. Quiero saludarlos. –le contesto la chica con voz soñador sin voltear.- Si no quieres quedarte solo en el bosque, puedes venir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**El espacio de la loca**<em>**

Y este fue el gran capitulo! Espero q les haya gustado!

Mi beta y yo les mandamos saludos!

Este capitulo… fue raro!

xD

la parte de Dumbledore fue verdaderamente sencilla de escribir pero después todo se complico y tenia una frase genial para poner cuando Luna se le aparece a Draco pero la olvide y casi muero (pero Rinla, mi beta me salvo), y tuve que improvisar i.i (la mugre frase todavía no quiere regresar a mi mentecita!)

Espero que les haya gustado (sii tiendo a repetir cuando hablo ¬¬)

Dudas, comentarios, intentos de asesinato, etc etc. Ls espero con un review!

Sii io se que andan por ahii, me lo dice el contador de visitas (si es un chismoso) y las alertas, salgan mis queridas lectoras fantasma que me gustaría conocerlas!

Besos!

pd: perdon si les llego la alerta mil veces! es q todavia olvido como manejar esta pagina ¬¬


	4. Sentido de la orientación, cero

Yo sé que no tengo perdon de dios, por tantos meses de no subir nada, pero ustedes saben, escuela, trabajo y una ausencia casi total de vida social, ok, tal vez no son tan buenas explicaciones como pense, pero es todo lo que tengo u.u

Este capi esta dedicado a **dunaadharel** :) un beso preciosa

* * *

><p>-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Theodoro- ¿Mujeres cisnes? ¿Mujeres hermosas que esperan a ser rescatadas del malvado hechicero que vive en el lago? ¡Ni siquiera hay un lago cerca de aquí!<p>

-Eso es lo que vi, ¡te lo juro por mi padre! –Draco intentaba convencer inútilmente a su amigo.

-Vamos, Draco, por favor, no hay necesidad de mentir, solo di la verdad, estamos tu y yo aquí solos en el castillo, solo di que te perdiste y ya.

-¡No me perdí! –grito Draco irritado- ¿Por qué no me crees?

-A lo mejor si analizaras un poco lo que estas diciendo verías por que no te creo… ¡Ey, que no hay necesidad de atacarme, hombre! –grito el moreno al tiempo que se cubría con las manos.

-Imbécil –le gritó Draco mientras salía enojado de la habitación.

Ya dos noches habían pasado desde que Draco había encontrado a las chicas del lago. Su mente intentaba convencerlo de que todo había sido un sueño, pero el se negaba a creerlo, el terror que sintió cuando esa persona lo vio a los ojos fue algo que era sacado de sus pesadillas pero era real. Él estaba seguro, estaba tan seguro como de que era Draco Malfoy Black hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black y nieto de los honorabilísimos Cygnus Black y Druella Rosier y heredero legitimo de Abraxas Malfoy por mucho pesar que eso le pudiera ocasionar a su padre.

-¡Aghh! –gritó Draco mientras se revolvía el pelo. Tenia una hora vagando por todo el castillo y se encontraba más que frustrado.- ¡Las tengo que encontrar!.

-¿Para que? –le dijo una voz. Draco pegó un brinco asustado y volteó buscando al dueño de la voz.- ¿para qué nos quieres encontrar?.

Draco volteo de nuevo y ahí estaba de nuevo la niña rubia viéndolo de cabeza desde la cornisa de la ventana.

-Pero… pero… ¿cómo? –pregunto incrédulo- ¡Aja! –grito emocionado- ¡sabia que eran reales!, ¿no se supone que no pueden salir del lago?

-Es solo cuestión de buscar los huecos en el contrato. –dijo Luna todavía volteada de cabeza- Nadie había intentado venir hacia esta dirección.

-¿Podrías ponerte derecha? Me mareo de verte. –Luna se enderezo y se bajo con gracia del alféizar.-

-Entonces, ¿para que nos querías? –pregunto de nuevo.

-No las quería para nada. –le contesto el chico dando pequeñas vueltas.- Solo quería saber si no había alucinado cruelmente. ¿Te importa si damos un paseo?-

Caminaron en silencio. Draco pensando que diablos estaba pasando y como probarle a Theodoro que lo que había dicho no era mentira. Luna pensaba si podría conseguir algo de fresas para cenar.

Draco seguía confundido acerca de la ultima vez que había visto a la chica. Lo intrigaba todas esas mujeres, pero no lo intrigaba el hecho de se convirtieran en un plumífero animal, si no, el por qué seguían ahí.

-Draco, idiota, ¿dónde estabas? ¡tengo horas buscándote! –grito Theodoro corriendo a toda prisa hacia ellos- Menudo pedazo de…. Hola, ¿quién eres? –dijo alargando de las vocales en tono sexy en cuanto vio a la chica- Draco no me habías presentado a tu amiga. ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

-Libros –le contesto Luna.- Este es un castillo ¿no? Debe de haber una biblioteca ¿no?

Theodoro vio con rareza a Draco, este solo se encogió de hombros y guio a la chica a la biblioteca. Mientras Luna vagaba entre los estantes, Theodoro aprovecho para interrogar al rubio.

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunto en un susurro.

-Se llama Luna –le contesto el príncipe.

-¿Y de donde la conoces?

-Del lago.

-¡¿Del lago? ¡Espera! No me digas que… -Draco lo miro sorprendido, no esperaba que lo hubiera entendido tan rápido- ¡es una campesina! Pero si es tan bonita…- Draco se estaba dando de cabezazos contra una estantería- ¿por qué nunca me la habías presentado? ¡No me digas que ella es una de tus amantes!

-¡No! ¡no, no para nada! ¡lo juro! –Draco pensó que el no podía tener tan malos gustos- No … ella es… ahm… una amiga. ¡Si! Una amiga –empezó a reir nerviosamente.

-Quiero estos –apareció Luna cargando una veintena de libros.

-¿Para que quieres tanto libros? –pregunto Draco sorprendido.

-Permítame ayudarle, hermosa señorita. –se ofreció Theodoro mientras tomaba los libros.- ¿desea llevarlos a algún lugar en especial?, Draco, ¿por qué no la invitas a cenar?

-¿A cenar? –pregunto el rubio desconcertado.

-Si, a cenar, ¿dónde están tus modales? –pregunto Theodoro- el cocinero prepara carne de cerdo en salsa de arándanos. ¿Gustaría acompañarnos bella señorita?

Draco esta desconcertado, totalmente desconcertado. Veía a Luna y a Theodoro con la boca abierta. A la chica por haber aceptado quedarse y a él por portarse como un caballero sacado de alguno de los libros románticos que leía su madre y no es que los haya leído antes, no claro que no, solo era…. cultura general.

-La luna es bellísima, ¿verdad, Draco? –pregunto Theodoro horas después de que la chica se había ido. Draco lo ignoró- Es tan hermosa, bella… blanca.

-Blanca? –pensó el príncipe.- Ejem, ¿Theodoro? –lo llamo- ¿Theodoro? ¿no piensas volver a tu casa? –pero el chico no lo podía oír, con los codos recargados en el alfeizar de la ventana y las palmas sosteniendo su cara, Theodoro veía la luna como si de un día para otro hubiese decidido aparecer ante el.

Draco dio por perdida la situación y decidió largarse de ahí antes de que lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado a Theodoro le pasara a él.

Al dia siguiente, Draco Malfoy estaba convencidísimo de que tendría que regresar al lago, así que alisto sus cosas, un poco de comida y algunas armas, y emprendió el camino. No le dijo a nadie a donde iba, solo, se fue.

Entrando al bosque, mientras el sol estaba en lo mas alto del cielo, Draco se perdió.

El rey Lucius observaba desde su lujosísimo trono como el arlequín hacia su espectáculo. A su lado derecho se encontraba la reina Narcissa, que observaba con aburrimiento el show, y del lado izquierdo se encontraba su fiel consejero, el honorable Severus Snape.

Severus Snape era alto y de pelo negro como la noche, su tez era blanca y muchas personas opinaban que era el diablo. Nunca le tenia palabras agradables a nadie, ni siquiera a el rey, pero a él le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

Ese dia, el rey le tenia planeado un trabajo especial a Severus, un trabajo de campo.

-Quiero que busques a alguien digno para mi hijo –le dijo el rey tomando algo de vino- Quiero que, de ser necesario, recorras todo el reino buscando a la mujer indicada para convertirse, en un futuro, en reina.

-Pero, cariño, ¿no la escogerá Draco en el baile? –pregunto Narcissa preocupada.

-Él no tiene la capacidad de decidir por si mismo. Yo el escogeré a una esposa adecuada. –le contesto Lucius- Ahora, Severus, tu sabes lo que una mujer debe de tener para pertenecer a la realeza, busca a las mejores familias, y tráeme a sus hijas. –Severus hizo una reverencia y se fue.

El rey y la reina ignoraban por completo el paradero de su hijo, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que no había ido a desayunar y es que cuando se tiene un rango tan importante como el ser rey, lo único que le puede preocupar a uno es si se ve presentable para saludar a algún viejo loco y a su esposa que esperaban obtener "la gracia y el beneficio" del rey, por supuesto.

-Algún día, algún día voy a averiguar por que demonios tengo un sentido de la orientación tan nefasto –decía Draco mientras se recargaba en un árbol y sacaba una petaca llena de agua.

* * *

><p>juro que no me gusta como me queda ¬¬ pero ya tengo ideada la solucion a todos los problemas de la historia :D asi que sigan leyendo :D<p>

aliencilla fuera :D


End file.
